


Recovery

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little smut, M/M, sequel to a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "This is Real"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Recovery

It had been six months since they had returned to Skyhold. Cullen was immediately relieved from his position, it pained Cullen to hand over the title of commander although it be only temporary. Alex, the hero of Ferelden, took over as the commander with the understanding that Cullen would return to duty when deemed able to do so. In the meantime, Cullen spend his days staring out a window and occasionally breaking down. Dorian was the only Mage that could even get near him at the moment. He had attacked Vivienne, threatened Talons brother and so on. Sleep was as more sacred, every second of undisturbed sleep was a blessing, nightmares plagued him mind to the point where he was unsure whether or not they were truly dreams. But at least he had Dorian by his side.

~*~

It pained Dorian to see Cullen like this. He felt guilty, like it was his fault that this happened to Cullen, like he was one of the mages involved. 

"Ser Pavus? Would you like two bowls of soup today? You always take one to Ser Cullen but never for yourself."

Dorian looked at the serving girl and blinked a few times before realizing what she had said. "It's quite alright my dear. I've already eaten so it doesn't matter much." 

She looked at him with worried eyes. "If you say so Ser Pavus."

Dorian grabbed the soup bowl and head for their room. He gently knocked on the door and heard the sound of metal as it slid out of its sheath. Dorian sighed upon hearing the sound but understood why Cullen felt the need to draw his sword. 

"Amatus, it is only me." Silence. "I've brought you food, soup to be exact." Still nothing. "Amatus I promised that I wouldn't enter the room unless you were ok with it...please just let me know your ok...."

He could shuffling on the other side before hearing the door creak as it opened slightly. Cullen looked at him with dead eyes, making sure it was an imposter before letting him in. Dorian slid past the man and into the room before placing the bowl on the small table situated in the corner of the room. 

"It's a Ferelden soup of sorts...don't know the name if of it though..."

Cullen walked over to the table at a slow pace before sinking into one of the vacant chairs. Dorian sat on the edge of the and watched the man as he played with the spoon like a child would. Cullen stopped holding it in place with a finger as he looked over at the man.

"Why do you distance yourself?"

"W-why?" Dorian stuttered a bit, finding himself to be at a loss of words. "Well...I guess I just don't want to rush your recovery Cullen. I don't want to hinder it or remi-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Dorian jolted upright as Cullen stood from his chair. Cullen charged at him, grabbing him by the wrists violently.

"DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF WHO DID THIS TO ME HUH?!?! WHAT THEY MADE ME GO THROUGH TWICE NOW!?!?"

Dorian whimpered with every word the man spoke. Cullen realized what he was doing and released the Mage before retuning to the table. 

"Leave....just leave...."

Dorian wanted to tell him it's alright, that he understood but did as he was told and left. He went straight to the library where he buried his nose in a book, his tears staining the pages as he tired to read them. 

_"Cullen will get better right? Or is our love ill fated?_

~*~

A year had passed by since the events Cullen had suffered though. Dorian had return to Tevinter after a while but had come back to Ferelden to further assist the Inquisition. Dorian and Cullen had parted on fairly bad terms leaving both men heart broken and sad. The first thing Dorian did upon arriving at Skyhold was finding Cullen. He found the man sitting at a chess board with no partner in the gardens.

"Fancy a partner? Chess is much more enjoyable when you have a partner."

Cullen looked up at man and was quite shocked by his appearance. His hair was longer and slightly unkept and had grown quite a bit a stubble which suited him quite well actually. 

"By all means." He motioned towards the empty chair.

Dorian sat down and watched Cullen as he reset the board. "I know we didn't part on good terms but...I hope we can start fresh."

Cullen nodded slightly. "I never got the chance to apologize for the words I said that day...I blamed what had happened on you....I should not have done so." He let out a small sigh as he sat upright. "I...hope you can forgive me Dorian." He looked at the man.

Tears were slowly falling from his eyes as Cullen rushed to his side. "I thought you hated me...that...that I'd never be able to call you Amatus ever again..." Dorian broke into a sob as Cullen crouched next to him.

"It was difficult at first when I realized that I was still in love with you...I asked myself...how could o love a Mage? Then I realized that you are not like the other mages...that you are different..." He gently turned the mans head to face him. "I love you still...and I'm sorry for what I said t-"

Dorian slid onto his knees and kissed the man. "Shut and kiss me will you...I knew how badly you were hurt and knew something like that could happen to us but I never expected this.

Cullen obliged kissing him passionately. Dorian kissed back melting into man as he pulled him closer. They spent the evening with each other recounting the past and updating each other on what had happened in their lives since they parted. They ended up at Cullens office before Dorian attempted to leave for the night but ended up staying with the commander just like he used too.

~*~

"I hate all this council nonsense. Why can't they bother someone else?!"

Cullen was tense, Dorian could clearly see that as he lay half naked on their bed. "You're clearly distracted by all of this." 

Cullen stopped pacing George looking over at the bed. His heart beat quickened as his breath became quick and body hot. Dorian was ripe for the taking in sense and he knew that he'd deliberately worn what he was wearing in order to attract him. Cullen smirked moving toward at he bed as he threw he clothes off. 

"My, my aren't we all dressed up."

Dorian smirked rolling onto his back as Cullen climbed on top of him. "Why of course I am commander, why wouldn't I be?" He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around the mans neck.

Cullen leaned down kissing the man passingly as he reached for Dorian's cock. He found it and pumped a few times earning him a few moans from the man below him.

"This will be fun." He said with a smirk.

Eventually they had both come and were exhausted, laying next to each other Dorian's head laying on Cullens chest as he stroked the mans hair. 

"I love you Amatus."

"I love you too Dorian...thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me Amatus," he said with a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me....I think I'll take a nap now."

Cullen chuckled. "A nap does sound good."

He waited until the Mage had fallen asleep before closing his own eyes in hopes of getting some rest.

 _"This is real...This is real and I am safe with him...as he is with me."_ He said to himself as he drift off into a peaceful slumber


End file.
